


Unboxing

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019





	Unboxing

（1）

当ckh坐在私人办公室里一小时内第十七次拿起手机查看时间的时候，终于在监控里看到一个没见很久的身影，那个人提着行李和大包小包刚回到公司门口，脚步轻快又风尘仆仆的样子，正准备按门铃，门就自动开了。

“Everybody我回来了！！想不想我！！” kcb在陌生场合里总是安静内敛，但在他自家公司的同事兼朋友面前他可以无所顾忌地嘻嘻哈哈，大声说话，跟平日里面很不一样。

公司里的男男女女看到小太阳暂别了半个月之后重新出现在办公室，呼啦地一下全围了上来，公司里一下子充满欢声笑语，非常热闹。

“Kenny！！”  
“哇，大帅哥回来啦！”  
“拍戏还可以去泰国旅游，住度假酒店，泡泳池，马杀鸡，羡慕你！！”

“说得轻松，现在泰国是热到蒸发好吗，你试试35度的大热天在树林里，穿密不透风的迷彩服拍一整天枪战戏， 保证终生难忘，能活着回来算不错。”Kenny嘴上说着，一边把带回来的好几袋礼物提到办公室里的长桌上，大家看到又是一阵欢呼，七手八脚地开始拆包装。

“你们要的金枕头榴莲干，青草膏，安眠香薰，”Kenny又拆开另外一个包装，“还有面膜，冬阴功调料，防蚊手环，都谁下单的，快来分了。”

同事们忙着瓜分桌上的手信，Kenny看得心情愉悦，但这群没良心的人好像还没谢谢他哦，就假装抱怨起来，“哎呀，你们要的这些东西，就不能网购吗，非要人家在大老远买回来。”

同事甲回答：“网络发达的时代，似乎什么事情都能在手机上动动手指就解决了，想要什么外国货，也能一键付款就能送到家门口，得到了方便，丢掉了人与人之间那种你来我往带礼物的人情味。事实上，带手信是旅行中一种重要的仪式感，珍贵的不是礼物本身，是你漂洋过海也要把异地的风物带给心中惦念之人的心意。”

kcb听得连连点头称是，心想把免费人肉快递形容得如此清新脱俗，不愧是团队里负责写文案的。

（2）

长桌旁的饮水机处传来一阵咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟的水声。众人一起看过去，看见ckh不知什么时候从office里面走了出来，正在把加好了水的杯子放到嘴边抿了一口，然后慢慢走过来，好整以暇地倚在办公桌的隔断板上。

“gzb，回来啦？”

“老板，Kenny超好的，我们要的东西他通通都买到了！”

阔别了半个多月，眼前的人稍微晒黑了一些，没有做着片场照里面的造型，顶着一头乖巧的顺毛，记得发尾和刘海比离开的时候长了一点点，少年模样一如他们很多很多年前相识的样子，他看得有点出神。

“傻站着干嘛，快过来呀，”kcb向他招手，“这些全部都是你员工要的，你来点一下，没问题就全部帮我报销啦。”

ckh听到这句意料之中的话，忍不住低头一笑，他向kcb摊开手掌，问道：“那我的呢？”

kcb轻快地跑到跟前抓住他的手，把他的水杯放下，然后往ckh私人的办公室里拉，眼神狡黠，“这个我们进去说～”

同事们轻咳两下一副你懂我懂大家懂的神情四下散开回到座位。

（3）

啪嗒。

两个人进门之后gzb顺手把门反锁。

ckh眉毛一挑，“And then? ”

gzb站在原地，脸上蓦然浮现一抹红晕，清澈漆黑的眼眸略微羞涩地闪烁着，一字一顿地说：“你的礼物，我藏在了身上，找到才能给。”

ckh忍俊不禁，眉梢眼角染上了无限笑意，被喜欢的人花心思讨好，感觉万分地受用。

于是他用手掰开对方的下巴，后者顺从的张嘴，“a——”

他半假装半认真地看了一下，“好像不在这里耶。”

gzb嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，“你这样能检查出个什么？”

面对这样的挑逗，再不上就不是人了。他下一秒捧住对方的脸，咬住他柔软的嘴唇，狠狠地长驱直入与对方唇舌交缠，攫取他馨甜滋味与清新气息，对方把双手交叉挂在他脖子上，给予同样热情的回应。异地了半个多月，他们把刻骨的思念都揉碎在无尽的长吻里面，一直到k完全透不过气才喘着气松开。  
他捧着男友的脸细细端详，手渐渐从脖子游移到胸前，隔着衬衣在他饱满的胸肌上打转，在准备解第一个扣子的时候给了他一个“May I?”的眼神，男友示意了一下门外，他轻声回答：“小声点没问题的，这里有装隔音。”

“那就来吧。”k再度把圈住他的脖子送上热吻。

他们一起跌倒在沙发上，迅速脱了上衣，kcb身上有衣服盖住的皮肤保持着原来的颜色，一时间白得有点视觉反差，ckh把一个个细碎啄吻从脖子印到男友的下腹，然后用牙齿把裤头带扯开，接着他们调整了一下姿势，kcb从短裤的口袋里拿出准备好的套，撕开包装，然后把圆环含在两唇之间，手上解除对方身下的累赘，俯身下来，缓缓把套用嘴包裹在男友挺立的下体上。

ckh一边抓着他的头发一边低头和男友四目相对，那个人就算一边做着下流事，抬头看他的眼神也那么纯良无辜，这一抬眸把他全身的邪火都汇聚到了一个点上，他把分身抽出来，把他的天使放倒在沙发，给他做了开拓，接着捞起他一条腿就进入了温热的身体里。他一边抽插一边用嘴堵住男友的嘴巴不让叫出来，对方紧紧地搂住他的脖子，腿交叠地缠在他腰上，在翻腾的情潮欲海里，他就是他唯一能抓住的稻草，对方精准地找到他的敏感点，正对着那个位置一轻一重地碾压，生理性地泪水不自觉地从他眼角滑落，男友轻轻地吻掉他的眼泪，又安慰地亲亲额头，但身下的频率并未停下，在最后冲刺的时候，他们迎合着彼此的频率一起攀上情欲的巅峰。

（3）

事毕，两人餍足而安乐地缠绵了一会儿，c用指腹一下一下地刮着k的下巴，说道：“报告阿sir, 搜索任务失败了，我把现场里里外外地毯式搜了一遍，没有发现目标证物。 ”

k听到他的俏皮话，咯咯咯地笑了起来，他转过头来认真地凝视着c，此时脸上的绯红还没褪去，眼神里布满情欲，胸口还在慢慢地起伏着，手上也软绵绵的，没什么力气，但他还是轻轻执起男朋友的手，把耳垂的头发拨到后面，上面别着一个钻石镶嵌的方形蓝宝石耳钉。

“好看吗？”

k把耳钉摘下里，举着它在ckh面前转动了两下。

耳钉是低调简约的款，蓝宝石闪着神秘的光芒，晶莹剔透的没有一点杂质，在钻托的背后，还蚀刻着k的名字。

没等c回答他的话，他就主动把耳钉戴到c耳朵上，又转头撩起另一边耳朵的头发给他看，别着另外一个，不言自明，上面也刻着c的名字。

“一对的，我们一人一个，希望你喜欢......不喜欢也得喜欢......这个就不用你报销啦。”

c此时此刻只觉得kenny含羞带笑的大眼睛比蓝宝石更璀璨夺目，他被甜蜜和感动充盈着内心，只觉得自己是全世界最幸福的人，一时间哽咽地说不出话来，只好再一次抱紧他的小天使，在他耳边把谢谢说了一遍又一遍。


End file.
